


Regrets and Reconciliations

by iloveyoursmile



Series: Shadowhunter AU Mondays [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shadowhunter Mondays, Stars, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoursmile/pseuds/iloveyoursmile
Summary: Sometimes stargazing is a good problem solver, or maybe it's talking that's a good problem solver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. We can all see how 'I'll post early in the week' turned out. lololololol. But this one is a short one, all mistakes are mine, regular disclaimers.

Alec is sitting on the balcony, staring at the stars when Magnus sits beside him.

“You know, I dated an astronaut once,” he says, casually.

The corners of Alec’s mouth quirked up, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, he was nice, built, but in the end he was gone for long periods of time, and it wasn’t going anywhere,” Magnus explained, “But it was fun while it lasted. He taught me a lot about the stars, nothing I didn’t already know, of course, but I indulged him.”

Alec laughed softly, “I’m sure.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Alec,” Magnus said, his voice more serious.

Alec’s shoulders tensed, and curled forward defensively, “You can’t say that—”

“Yes, I can, Alexander,” Magnus said, leaning forward and gripping Alec’s chin, “You couldn’t have stopped it no matter what, and to plot out the what ifs….well, it’s as pointless as counting the stars.”

“I can’t stop, Magnus, I know what you’re saying is true, but the thoughts just...takeover, they won’t go away,” Alec said, a hand going up to grip his hair, and Magnus’ heart cracked.

Moving his hand to Alec’s cheek he leaned forward, “I get that, Alexander, but every time you think that, I want you to remember this moment, under the stars, on the balcony, remember when I tell you, it was not your fault, Alexander.”

Alec closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead on Magnus’, “Okay,” he whispered, his eyelashes fluttering, “Okay.”

“Good,” Magnus said, and kissed his cheek, “Now, come with me to the roof and we’ll have a proper stargazing date.”

Alec smiled, and took the hand that Magnus offered to him.

“Magnus?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shorty, comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
